


I Run Carpool On Thursday

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, idk man, soccermom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a soccermom!Louis fic requested by a friend. Enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Run Carpool On Thursday

"Jenna!! Corey!! If you don't hurry up we're going to be late again and I told Matthews mum we would bring the snack this week!" Louis shouted from the bottom of the stairs as he bent, slipping his toms on his feet and picking up the sippy cup that lay there, forgotten in the rush of getting ready. As if on cue, a toddler squeal came from the kitchen, followed by a laugh that tingled everything from Louis' toes to the tips of his ears. He stepped into the kitchen and stilled for a few moments. Watching his husband tickle the stomach of their youngest, who went by the name of Kaedyn. Nick had him on the counter, fingers running up and down the two year olds sides, deep belly giggles coming from the toddlers chest. Louis couldn't help but laugh along, momentarily forgetting that they were almost running late, but he was quickly reminded as two 7 year olds came stomping into the kitchen, shirts untucked and their pads unsecured from their legs. Louis groaned and grabbed the first one he could reach, which happened to be Jenna, and he hoisted her up on the table, securing her shin guards. "I swear it would kill anyone in this family to be ready on time I tell you guys every time a few hours early and we still end up here and now.." Louis' angry and rushed muttering was cut off by a warm finger tilting his head up, he was immediately caught in Nicks gaze. Nick leaned down close and pressed his lips to Louis' once. "I don't have ti-" he started but got cut off again by a pair of warm lips, he pulled back and sent a soft smile towards his lover.

 

"Thank you, love.." he breathed out as he slipped further into the kitchen, grabbing the bag of snacks and juice boxes. He loaded the two kids into the van and turned the key, heading to the soccer fields and living in his busy life.

 

~~~

 

"Did you get Kim's email about conferences?" Louis turned his head to the right as the question was spoken to him. A lady about his age stood, blonde hair past her shoulders in a tan business suit, her sunglasses atop her head. Louis smiled at her and nodded his head, pulling his glasses off his face and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t really like Wendy, none of the moms did, she was a bit too high class for them, and even her daughter had her attitude.

 

“I did, actually. She even asked me to come in Thursday and help out with the class, its pajama day and I suppose the kids all love me” He replied, trying to not sound so smug as he told her, knowing full well that she wasn’t asked to help out. She just huffed and turned away, he looked back towards the game in time to see Corey steal the ball and start moving it back down towards the other side, dodging through people, Jenna close to the side in case he needed to pass. Louis cheered and jumped as he passed it and she sailed it into the net, breaking the tie and ending the game. He whistled and waved his hands with the rest of the group, smiling and cheering, they ran over and grabbed their juices, smiles on their faces as they hugged his legs. They were Nick and his first babies, twins. Totally a surprise too, they had planned for one but got the call that there were two. Louis wouldn’t trade them for anything.

 

“Did you see it??” Jenna shouted up, a smile on her dirt smudged face. He grinned down at her and nodded his head.

 

“I most definitely did! That was the most amazing thing I think I’ve ever seen!” He assured her, then he turned his head to Corey and bent to press a kiss to his sweaty head. “And you, mister. You did amazing getting the ball down the field, and it took a lot to pass it when you knew you couldn’t make it instead of trying anyways just to have people know your name. I think this calls for a treat!” He spoke, both kids smiled and nodded their heads quickly, begging for ice cream as well. He laughed and caved, having them grab their drinks and bags and heading back to the van. He pulled out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number, thrilled as the butterflies filled his stomach as the all too familiar voice answered. The affect that Nick had on him still, to this day, shocked Louis.

 

“Wanna meet us at Capazo’s? We had an amazing game and decided to celebrate! I think a few others from the team are showing up too” He spoke, Nick agreed and moments later his two crazies ran up with three other kids in tow, mothers following close.

 

“Daddy can Jason, Leah, and Matt come too? Their mommies said it was ok if you think its ok” Jenna begged, Louis just smiled.

 

“Of course, I don’t mind running carpool” He spoke out, they all cheered and jumped into the van with their dirty feet and clothing, Louis would complain later as he was vacuuming and scrubbing, but he wouldn’t say no the next time either. If his life wasn’t so busy and crazy, he was positive he would be pretty bored.


End file.
